Encounter in the circus
by braindamage-1990
Summary: Peter and MJ go to a circus show and want to have a pieceful evening, but by a coincidence Dr. Otto Octavius and  Rosie are sitting right behind them and then to make it a round evening, Mysterio attacks the circus. It's my first story.


Encounter in the circus

"Peter? Are you coming?" shouted Mary Jane from the apartment door. 'We have to leave!

She poked her head through the bathroom door. "And I always thought, women spent too much time in the bathroom."

"Ha-ha, very funny, MJ." I finished combing my hair and tucked on my shirt collar to make sure non of the red Spidey suit was showing.

I took a last look in the mirror and said, "Okay, I am ready."

MJ was already down the stairs and I was about to shut my apartment door as she suddenly yelled: "You got the tickets, Tiger?"

Of course I didn't and I wondered how I could have lived without that woman without forgetting my head somewhere.

I grabbed the tickets and after a minute I was sitting on my moped with MJ behind me.

The ride out of the city was long, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

Finally we could spend time together. MJ and I both had been very occupied the last months.

She with her new role in Midsummer night's Dream and I was busy studying and being Spider-man.

It had not been easy to arrange something but I managed to get two tickets for the circus that was in the city on a day we both had time.

My only concern was that something would interfere and ruin this perfect evening, but with a little luck nothing would happen.

I could feel MJ's warm body pressing against mine as we drove through the streets and I could not recall when we did something like this the last time.

Well, I have to admit that we only had been together since MJ dropped her fiancé a few months ago, but the time we actually had spent together has been very little.

It was half past nine when we arrived at the circus site.

Perfect. We had enough time to buy popcorn and find our seats.

I could not afford first row, but I got us some decent seats somewhere in the middle.

The circus tent was huge, I guessed that about two thousand people would fit in there and I was actually a little bit relieved when we found our seats next the aisle to one of the emergency exits. There were only a few rows behind us and a lot of rows in front of us, but we still had a great view.

As the auditorium filled up and we waited for the show to begin, MJ leaned her head against my shoulder and slowly ate her popcorn and I... I just enjoyed the moment with her.

The show started at ten o'clock and it was incredible from the beginning.

The artist had colorful costumes and the special effects were amazing.

It reminded me of the first time when I had been to a circus. Uncle Ben and Aunt May had taken me to one a long time ago. I had been so excited that I couldn't think and talk about anything else the days after the show.

And now MJ and I were sitting together in one and I just felt great.

Another artistic group performed its show and as two of the men did a back flip and one landed on the shoulders of the others I let MJ know: "I can do that too."

"I know, Tiger, you told me already, five times, when the other groups performed."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, but if you think I still don't believe you, you should show it to me when we are home, don't ya think?"

I looked at her and just smiled. She looked up from my shoulder and smiled back.

"You are great, MJ.' I said.

"I know, Tiger, I know."

I pressed a kiss on her forehead and we continued to watch the show.

To my surprise one artist group actually had Spider-man outfits, although they were altered a little and lacked the mask, but still. Spidey outfits, I was amazed.

I wasn't that interested in the animal performance, but it seemed like MJ enjoyed it very much, she giggled every time an animal did a trick and occasionally let out an "Oh, how cute!"

During the horse performance I was actually really bored and obviously so were some others.

"Why are we here again, Rosie? This is not very entertaining.", a man behind me said and a woman, probably next to him, answered, "Don't be like that, Otto, it's gonna get better."

I could truly understand him and- WAIT A MINUTE! I knew these voices...and Rosie and Otto, these names sound familiar too.

Realization struck hard, maybe too hard, then when I jerked around to see the two people, I failed to notice, that MJ was still resting her head on my shoulder and my sudden movement made her fall over into my lap.

"Hey!" she protested, but I didn't notice.

The man right behind me was wearing a long black trench coat and a black shirt underneath it. He had dark brown hair and a pair of sunglasses on his nose. The woman to his right had light brown almost red hair. She wore light red sweater with a turtle neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, like MJ had been doing, and held his hand.

It was then when I realized that I was starring at them and had my mouth open.

"Doctor... Octavius?"

Both their heads turned in my direction and both looked more than just a little puzzled.

Yes, these two were the Octavius' and there they were, but they shouldn't, they were both supposed to be dead. I was more than just a little confused.

The man obviously recognized me.

"Parker?"

I nodded, not able to get a straight thought. They were supposed to be dead...I still didn't get it.

"Ohm...if I may ask...what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"We are watching the show." The simple reply came as if it was an everyday thing that two supposedly dead people were sitting in a circus watching a show. Another thing was bothering me too, where the heck where the actuators of the doctor? His trench coat was open, so they should have been visible next to him or behind his feet, but all I could see, was the dark cloth of the coat. There was no room behind the seats where he could hide them.

"People believe you are dead..." I whispered.

"We know and we want to keep it that way, you understand?" Dr. Octavius said dryly.

"But...but how? I saw you die, Mrs Octavius, and I-ahh... I mean... Spider-man saw you drown, Doctor. And where are the... I mean...your...uhhh...you know what I mean?"

"Who are you talking to?" MJ asked suddenly. She had been lying in my lap during the conversation, but was now sitting again and turned around, but before she could recognize or do anything, Dr. Octavius said:

"Miss Watson, nice to see you?"

MJ let out a small scream as she saw the face of her former kidnapper.

"Peter" her voice was high pitched and her hand was nervously seeking mine. "Please tell me this is not real."

'MJ, everything's all right.' I tried to calm her, although I wasn't sure if I sounded very confident.

I didn't think Octavius was here to fight with me, he had not even known we were here and, after all, he had been sitting behind me for over an hour now and had not attacked.

I was pretty sure he was not here to harm us.

'I am not here to harm you or your boyfriend, Miss Watson; I am here to watch the show.' Dr. Octavius said.

'But...but...but...'MJ stuttered. I took her in my arms and padded her back. "It's okay, Mary Jane, nothings gonna happen." She finally relaxed a little.

"So, how did you survive?" I asked again, now that Dr. Octavius had assured he wouldn't attack us, a little more confident.

"I think you ask to many questions and-", Dr. Octavius started but was interrupted by his wife: "Come on, Otto, don't you think, he deserves to know?" The doctor looked at his wife, than nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"You know what happened at the presentation, right Peter?" she asked and I nodded.

I knew what happened or, at least, I thought I knew. During the presentation of the fusion reactor the miniature sun got out of control and started to magnetize everything made of metal. A lot of things were flying through the room; I just had changed into Spider-man and heard a scream. The next thing I know, is that Mrs. Octavius was lying on the floor, apparently dead.

The same accident also fused the smart arms Dr. Octavius had developed to maintain control over the fusion to his spine. In the hospital the doctors tried to remove the arms, but they went out of control and killed six doctors and one nurse. After that Dr. Octavius was known as Doc Ock and started to terrorize the city. He robbed a bank, made a deal with Harry Osborn and kidnapped MJ so he could rebuild the fusion reactor. At the end I could talk him out of it and he sacrificed himself to destroy the reactor. He drowned it in the river and everybody thought he died. Understand now why I am confused?

"Well, the doctors said, I was dead when the ambulance arrived, but during the ride to the hospital, my heart started beating again and they have no idea why, they said it was a miracle. They rushed me to the hospital and saved my life. They kept it a secret, because they thought Otto would come after me and kill me." At this Dr. Octavius let out a more than contemptuous sound. 'But I knew better than that, right Otto?' She turned to face her husband. 'Right!' He said.

"'Wow' is all I can say to this.", and it was true, this was an amazing story.

"And what is your story, Doctor?"

"I have to disappoint you, but my story is not quite a miracle as Rosie's. After I drowned the reactor I was barley conscious. I thought Rosie was dead and my dream destroyed, all I wanted was to die, but the arms will to survive was bigger and they dragged me onto land. Rosie didn't believe that I was dead like every newspaper reported; she looked for me at the dock and found me. That's all I know." he finished his story.

"That's amazing and you were able to keep it a secret for so long?" I asked, somehow I still couldn't believe it.

"Listen, Parker!" Dr. Octavius said and leaned forward a little.

"All we want is to live a peaceful life and we were able to do that till now. We told you our story, because we think you deserve to know, but that's all. I have to ask you not to tell anybody and to keep your girlfriend silent as well", he pointed at MJ, who was still in my arms, "and now if you would please turn around again and forget we are here, so we can watch the rest of the show?"

I was about to follow his suggestions and turn around, but one final question was still burning on my tongue.

"I have one final question, Doctor."

"Go ahead; you won't turn around till you ask me, anyway."

"Where are they?" I was talking about the actuators, which I hadn't spotted yet, and he obviously knew what I am talking about.

"You would like to know that, right?" he said with big grin on his face and I nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you."

I gasped at him, but turned around, still holding MJ in my arms.

"You are mean, Otto." I heard Rosie say. "I know!"

Damn it! I didn't know why, but I really wanted to know where they where. Maybe it was just my curiosity or something else, I did not know. Was it possible that he got them removed? But that was almost impossible and the arms would never let that happen.

It was impossible for me to focus on the show in front of me, all my thoughts turned around the two people behind my back and suddenly I had a very bad feeling.

"Peter?" the soft voice brought me back to reality, it was MJ, "What did just happen, Peter? That wasn't Doc Ock, was it?"

"Well...not exactly", I started, "you have to know that there is a big difference between Doc Ock and Dr. Octavius.' She lifted her head and gave me a puzzled look. 'What do you mean?' 'Doc Ock was the man that kidnapped you and Dr. Octavius is the man sitting behind us."

She probably still did not understand, but it did not matter, I was willing to explain it to her the whole evening, if necessary.

I rather explain something I understand, than think about something I did not understand, although I was not sure what it was, that I did not understand. I knew how they survived, I knew what they want to do in the future and that I do not have to worry about Doc Ock terrorizing the city, I knew he was gone. I still did not know where the tentacles where, but that was not so important, I was sure, that no matter where they where, Octavius could control them.

But still... I had this bad feeling and I had no idea why. Something bad was going to happen, but I did not know what nor did I not know when... and then a thought crossed my mind, what if Octavius was not the reason, why I had this feeling, maybe it was something else...something completely different?

Suddenly I heard a strange noise, I could not say what it was and it was barley audible over the loud music of the show that was still going on in front of us, and then my Spider sense tingled and the roof over the circus ring exploded.

The spectators probably thought this was part of the show, but I knew better.

Through the hole in the roof a cloud was slowly decanting and on the cloud, I first could not believe what I saw, was standing a man. He wore a green spandex suit and had a purple cape.

He had a glass orb as head.

"Great, another super-villain!' I thought, 'just what I needed right now and I really hoped nothing would interfere today. Just not my day, I guess."

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind all turning around how to get out of here so I could change into Spider-man, when the man on the cloud started to speak.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am MYSTERIO!! I blocked the exits, so nobody can leave before they watched my show." He put his hand to his hips and laughed.

MJ next to me was shocked and so were the other people around us.

I took a look around and saw what 'Mysterio' had spoken of; each exit was guarded by two flying robots. 'Robots? Now the super-villains even have ROBOTS, that's just great!' I thought, 'I have to get out of here and change!'

I turned to the Octavius' behind me. They were still sitting in their seats and Rosie was still holding Otto's hand, but was sitting upright now.

"Are you gonna help me, Doctor Octavius?" I asked.

He did not look at me. "No.", he said.

"But..." I started.

"Otto..." Rosie said, she turned in her seat to face him and laid her hand on his leg...no...she did not lay it on his leg, but next to it on a small bump that was covered by the trench coat. I took a closer look and found that there were actually two of these shapes on either side of him...

And realization struck me a second time today. "DAMNIT, I AM EITHER STUPID OR BLIND OR BOTH!!" I screamed in my head.

"Rosie, if I help him, everything we worked for the last months will be destroyed. I do not want that and I believe you do not want that either."

I jumped up and over the back of my seat, now standing in front of him. "Doctor Octavius?"

"Peter," he said, "I am sure you can handle this guy."

I nodded and made my way past them to the aisle. To my surprise nobody tried to get to the exits, they were either all shocked by the mysterious man with the glass orb head or believed it was part of the show. Whatever the reason was, I did not care, as long as there was no panic I was fine with it.

The next problem was to find a place, where I could get rid of my normal clothes. I could not change in the auditorium, so my only chance was to get past the robots and change outside.

I haven't seen a lot of robots in my life, but these two were actually really ugly. They were hovering before the tarpaulin that served as doors. They had no legs but a round base that was emitting colored lights. On top of the base was something that might have been a head and it also had two metal arms, one on each side.

Without thinking to long I took a running start at them, with a quick glance around I made sure nobody was watching me, jumped over them and dived head first through the trapaulin and landed on the stairs outside.

I noticed that the robots were not following me and I jumped on the roof of the tent, pulled out my mask and got out of my clothes. After I webbed them into a small bundle I ran to the top of the tent were Mr. Glass-orb-head had made his entrance and now it was time for Spider-mans!

I looked down and saw Mysterio on his cloud hovering in the middle of the circus ring whatever show it was that he was talking about, it had not started yet.

"It's show time!" I said and jumped into the hole, shoot a net strung at the ceiling and swung directly at Mysterio.

"Hey Mysterio, it's not nice to blow a hole in the roof, you know that? I get very angry, when people do that." I was about to kick him from his cloud, when it suddenly moved to the side easily avoiding my blow.

"Spider-man! What a pleasure to meet you, too!" he replied as I landed on the floor.

"Unfortunately you are not invited to the party and I have to ask you to leave."

I shoot another net at the ceiling and launched myself upwards in another attempt to kick Mysterio of his cloud. 'And what happens if I say: No?' I aimed my feet directly at his head, but this time the cloud moved down and I missed him by about three feet.

"This guy is annoying!" I thought as I landed at one of the supporting pillars.

"Then I have to make you leave!" he said raising his hands.

White smoke appeared out of nowhere and covered the whole floor within seconds. My Spider sense ringed again and I had no time to wonder how he did that, I launched myself off again, just in time to avoid being grilled by a fizzling yellow beam that hit the spot where I had been sitting just milliseconds ago.

Once again I found myself thanking my Spider sense. With a flip I landed on the floor.

"Time for the show!" he said and with that several shadows became visible in the white smoke that seemed to be everywhere.

A tiger stepped out of it next to me and my first thought was, that it was one of the animals of the show, but as a big shadow fell over me and I turned around, I knew that these creatures were not part of the show.

I looked straight into the eyes of a giant black spider and as I looked around I saw that about thirty more animals were approaching me.

"What the heck!" I said.

"Amazed, Spider-man?" Mysterio asked as I got ready to fight.

"Damnit, that was certainly not a normal super-villain...but than, what was a normal super-villain anyway?" I thought. My Spider sense did not tingle, so the animals would not attack, or would they? The tiger suddenly leaped at me and I ducked out of reflex.

"Why did my Spider sense not ring?" I wondered when the tiger flew over me and I already avoided getting rammed by a furious bull. All the animals were suddenly attacking me and my Spider sense was still silent. I dodged, ducked or jumped to avoid them; luckily I still had good reflexes even without Spider sense.

And then it suddenly decided to come back, when I was about to leap out of the way of a bear.

The bear missed, but I something else hit me. The pain came sudden and it was gigantic, every inch of my body seemed to burn, it seemed to last forever, I couldn't even hear myself scream. When it finally stopped and I could think again, I found myself lying on the ground.

"Did that hurt, Spider-man?" came laughter from above.

I had been too busy avoiding the animals that I had not noticed Mysterio.

As I slowly picked myself of the ground and looked at him, I noticed the gun he was holding in his hands, although it did not look like any normal gun I have ever seen. It was yellow and looked more like a big water pistol then a real gun, but I guessed that I got hit by something out of this thing. He aimed again and this time I reacted in time. I did a back flip and saw the yellow beam burn the ground. My muscles ached due to the whatever-it-was beam and my movements where a little slow.

I had no idea how I could defeat him, but I would not give up, Spider-man never gave up.

The animals were attacking again. I dodged one leg of the giant spider and aimed my fist at the lions head to throw him back at the tiger and... my hand went straight through his head and he jumped through me...AN ILLUSION!! I realized that was the reason why my Spider sense had not reacted, these animals were not real!

Huh, knowing that, I could concentrate on Mysterio. I shoot a net to the ceiling and pulled myself up. I swung a round through the circus and came up behind Mysterio, how exactly I did that I did not know, but I did and was swinging straight at his head determined to smash it.

Just as I let go of the net to allow my momentum to carry me to Mysterio my Spider sense ringed again and a millisecond later I saw the two robots flying straight at me, their arms sticking out in front of them like they were two zombies. It was to late to change my direction and I prepared for the impact.

The impact came, but it was tougher than I thought. I got hit a lot of times during my career as Spider-man and therefore I was used to a lot of things, but that...Ever got hit and shocked at the same time? No? Well, it hurts...it hurts a lot actually.

As the electricity run through my body I first felt nothing, and then I thought my body was going to explode, when I felt the pain. I burned from the inside out and my blood boiled... at least that is what I thought and suddenly unconsciousness seemed very attractive. It stopped as fast as it started and I felt myself drop and hit the floor, although I did not really notice it. I smelled my skin burning, where the robot arms hit me and black dots danced in front of my eyes and a fuzzy feature of Mysterio appeared in front of me.

"So this is the famous Spider-man?" he laughed again. My vision became clearer and I could see how he aimed his gun at me. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to say Good Bye now!"

I was not able to move even if I wanted to. I knew this was the end, only a miracle could save me now.

"HEY!! MR. FISH-BOWL-HEAD!" shouted a familiar voice from somewhere behind Mysterio. He jerked around and I managed to lift my head a little, causing a major headache.

Dr. Octavius was standing on the stairs of the entrance to the circus ring.

"Fish-bowl-head?" I thought, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Why don't you play with someone in your league?" he asked calmly. His actuators not visible.

"Who are you?" Mysterio demanded to know.

Octavius smiled. "I am the one, who's gonna break your fish bowl."

"I want to see you try!" Mysterio laughed and at this four more flying robots shoot at Octavius.

He just continued smiling and did not move a muscle as the four mechanical arms leashed out behind him, two of them already shooting straight at the two nearest robots, making them a head shorter and then grapping the two remaining ones and smashing them together behind Octavius, causing an explosion.

For the first time, since the fight had started, I heard screams from the auditorium; maybe I just had not heard them before, because I was to busy fighting, or "Doc Ock"s entrance was more shocking than Spider-man fighting a guy with a bowl as head.

"What was THAT?" Octavius asked, he still had not moved.

If Mysterios face had been visible, we would have probably seen, that his mouth was open and his eyes probably had the size of pizza plates, but with a "fish bowl" as head, non of this was actually visible, but I could have sworn I heard a gasp.

"I see. This calls for harder measures!" Mysterio said. His voice was shaking.

The animals suddenly came back to live and ran towards Octavius, I was about to shout a warning, that they were not real, but my voice failed.

Soon I realized Octavius did not need a warning, he still stood stock still, his mechanical arms continuously moving around him and with this evil smile on his face and suddenly I feared him more than Mysterio.

Octavius still did not move as the animals started to run through him.

"Your little magic tricks don't work on me!" he said, "I think it is about time to crush your bowl!" With this two actuators lowered themselves to the ground, extended and lifted him of the ground. With two giant steps he was in front of Mysterio, who actually looked a little startled. One metal arm shot forward and tarred the weapon out of Mysterios hand, crushing it between its claws as another arm tried to smash his head, but Mysterio overcame his first shock and dodged the blow.

"Huh! I have one final trick for you!" he said as he disappeared in the white smoke with his cloud.

More smoke appeared out of nowhere and then about thirty Mysterios emerged out of it, forming a circle around Octavius and me. I was finally able to move and slowly sat up.

"Now, who of us is the real one? Who will strike?" Mysterio seemed to speak from everywhere at once, it was impossible to tell, who the real one was.

I looked at Octavius, who was still hanging at a height of about six feet, supported by two tentacles. His face was impossible to read, I could not tell, if he was actually as confused as me or if he was not worried at all.

"Who of us is the real one?" Mysterio asked again, his voice confident again. He laughed.

Then I saw a smile cross Octavius face and he suddenly leaped forward, one mechanical arm leashed out, but not at one of the Mysterios but aiming lower at one of the clouds and then I suddenly heard the sound of metal crashing against metal and saw one Mysterio fall, while the other ones disappeared with a 'poof'.

Another tentacle shot forward and caught the falling Mysterio around the neck and lifted him in front of Octavius, who crossed his real arms in front of his chest. The claw of the remaining arm opened and closed around the 'fish bowl'.

"I told you, I am the one that breaks your fish bowl." Octavius said and then the glass shattered.

I could not see Mysterio's face, but I imaged that pure horror was written on it and he was probably about to pass out by himself, if Octavius hadn't helped him with that.

"Dude, you are ugly," I heard Octavius say, "no wonder, that you hide inside a fish bowl!", and then a tentacle smacked him alongside the head and his body fell limb.

Octavius dropped him and the two actuators lowered him next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounded a little bit worried.

"I'm gonna be all right, I just need some sleep, I think." I said and after a pause I added, "I didn't know that getting electrocuted hurts that much!"

'Tss...You tell me!" he offered me his hand to help me up, "I got electrocuted twice, remember?" He pulled me up and as I stood next to him I said a little embarrassed: "Oh yeah! Forgot about that!"

We stood silent for a moment and I scratched the back of my head then said:

"Thank you! I can imagine what that must mean for you. You made a great sacrifice to save my life."

"We are even now!" he said without looking at me, his voice was neutral, but I could imagine what emotions were boiling within him, or maybe I couldn't. I probably would never understand what it means to be him. Suddenly my own problems seemed very small compared to his. A lot of people hated Spider-man, but I had a mask where I could hide behind. If I had a bad day as Spider-man I could just take it off and be Peter Parker, nobody hated Peter Parker, and I could forget my problems. Almost everybody in this city hated him, because of the things he did in his past, they did not know he had changed. He had no mask. He could not hide. After everybody thought he was dead, he finally had been able to live a normal life, without fearing to be persecuted. I probably couldn't imagine what it means to give that up.

I wondered what he would do now, I was about to ask him as I suddenly became aware of how silent it was and I took a look around.

Everybody in the auditorium was watching us and they seemed to wait for something. I opened my mouth to say something to Octavius, but noticed that he had already turned and started to walk away, he kept his head low and the actuators were hovering next to his knees, claws half closed as if they were depressed, too, maybe they were, I did not know.

Then I heard it, a single clap, and after a few seconds more joined it. I took another look around and noticed that several people were now standing and clapping.

Octavius had heard it too; he had stopped and lifted his head to look around.

"That's probably for you!" he said. We were only five feet apart, it was impossible to tell, for whom they clapped.

More and more people were joining in and the quiet clapping of a few changed into the loudest applause I have ever heard. Even the applause of a premiere evening of one of MJ's shows had never been that loud.

"I don't think that's for me!" I shouted to make sure he heard me.

"What?" he turned around and yelled back.

"I think that's for you!!" I pointed at him.

He tapped his forehead with one finger. "You're crazy!" He was about to turn around again, but I wouldn't give up that easily. I leaped forward and grabbed his wrist and yanked it upwards, a tentacle hissed in my face, but I ignored it. I faced the crowd and yelled as loud as I could:

"HE WAS GREAT, RIGHT??" Even the last one was now standing and several people were now shouting "Doc Ock" at the top of their lungs. Octavius suddenly had a confused look on his face as he heard the crowd chanting his nickname.

"But why?" he asked.

"You saved me and them and you SO kicked this guys butt!" I said with a smile on my face, although he could not see the smile.

He did not believe me and I could understand why.

"OTTO!!" came a sudden shout from behind us, I let go of Octavius' wrist and we turned around. Rosie was running towards us or I better say, towards Otto, who had the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen on him, not that evil kind of smile he had during the fight, but the nice kind of smile.

Rosie came closer and then jumped the last few feet into Otto's arms, which caught her and used her momentum to whirl her around before setting her down and kissing her.

The cheers around us grew even louder if that was possible at all.

It was the longest and most passionate kiss I had ever seen, although I believe that MJ and I could come pretty close to that.

Strangely I noticed that the actuators were more lively than before, they constantly curled and uncurled around them and one was actually rubbing Rosie's back with its closed claw, but she didn't seem to mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other and Rosie said something, but I could not understand her. It must have been something funny, it made Otto chuckle.

She started to ruffle his hair with one hand, while the other one traced along his spine and rested on one of the actuators base and I actually wondered, why I notice things like that!

"We should go now!" he suddenly said. "Probably!" she replied.

I stepped a little closer, so they could hear me.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Otto answered without taking his eyes of Rosie. "Probably just doing the same as always and hoping they let us alone."

He finally was able to take is look from Rosie. "We leave now, please don't follow us!"

"I won't", I assured him.

He nodded and then the actuators lifted him of the ground and carried him towards the exit. "WAIT!", I suddenly yelled and didn't even know why. He stopped and looked down at me. "What?"

"I have one last question!"

"Okay!"

"How did you know which Mysterio was the real one?" My curiosity was taking over. "You didn't guess, did you?"

"No," he laughed, one tentacle lowered itself and hovered before my face and I found myself starring at the red light in the middle of the claw. It made some clicking noises as if it wanted to say something. "Heat vision!" he translated the clicking sounds and then continued his way.

Right before the exit he turned around and waved at the crowd, who was still cheering and chanting his name.

It was a truly strange sight. He was hovering eight feet over the ground, standing on the actuators holding Rosie, who was clinging on his neck, in his arm, and waving. Truly a strange sight, but I have seen stranger things.

It lasted about ten seconds then they were gone.

"Now that was an evening!" I thought, shoot a web and was up and away.


End file.
